


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn's mind is awake tonight. Ali just wants to sleep.</p>
<p>Krashlyn one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Aaaaand I'm back with another fluffy one-shot. This one's inspired by a Tumblr post and there might be a second chapter or a part two to this so let me know if you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- ijustwannabwu

It was so dark.

“Baby?” I whispered.

“What?” her voice was groggy from sleep.

“My arm is falling asleep.”

A loud groan. “Can’t you just deal with it?”

I kissed her forehead. “It feels too weird.”

“Fine.” I felt her body roll away from mine.

“Baby?”

Another groan. “What?”

“I’m cold.”

A shift in the sheets.

“Is that better?”

“Mmmm,” I mumbled as her body was pressed up against mine.

“Good.” A yawn. “Now sleep.”

“Baby?”

A sigh. “Ashlyn.”

“Remember when we were ‘just friends?’”

“Sleep.”

I let my arm stretch out for a few minutes to get the blood circulating again, then wrapped my arms tightly around my girlfriend’s smaller frame. She sighed contentedly and melted in my arms.

“Your feet are cold.”

No response.

“Ali.”

“What?”

“Your feet are cold.”

“I know.” She tucked them up and bent them so that her knees were against my leg.

“Here --” I positioned the crook of my knee around her foot and bent my leg, warming it. “Better?”

“Mmhmm,” she murmured. She fell asleep again just minutes later.

...

I woke up at two in the morning with Ali’s hand wrapped around my way way upper thigh.

“Ali?”

Nothing.

“Als?”

A murmur of acknowledgement.

“Your hand --”

“I’m so sorry!” Her muscles tensed against mine and her hand flew up and out from beneath the covers.

“No, no, it’s fine,” I mumbled sleepily, my eyes still closed. I felt around for her hand again and put it back. She complied with no resistance.

...

“I’ve gotta pee.” It was an hour later; her hand was gone.

A loud yawn. “Hmm?”

“I’ve gotta pee.”

“Noooo.”

“Nature is calling.”

Then there were fingers trailing farther up my leg and a lazy pair of lips on my neck.

“Never mind.”

...

I woke up again just before the sun went up. It was still dark in the room.

“Baby?”

A pause, then --

“Yes, babe?”

“Remember when you thought you were straight?”

I heard tired, breathy laughter, got an arm rub, and then Ali produced small yawn. She was asleep again soon after.

The sun began peeking over the horizon and bathed her face in light. I smiled as I looked at her; my baby was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There really wasn't a plot AT ALL but there were some sleepy, cuddly girls and who doesn't like that? ;) Let me know if you'd like to see more of this by leaving a comment below! Thanks!
> 
> P.S. Want more Krashlyn? Check out "Tweezers" and let me know what you think!  
> P.P.S. Want some more fluffy USWNT fanfiction? You should check out "Storm," my Barkling one-shot and let me know what you think!


End file.
